1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle for equestrian use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, most equestrian saddles include in the forward part of the flap which lies at each side of the saddle, a so-called knee roll which is a pad which lies forwardly of the position occupied by the thigh of the rider. FIG. 1 shows a saddle flap 2 with a conventional knee roll 4 from which it will be seen that its rear part, which is the part closest to the rider's thigh, is generally of a gently curving convex shape and as a result the leg tends to ride up and over the pad during working movements of the horse.